El regreso del avatar de entre los mitos
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Han pasado 11 años desde que Aang "murio", pero, Katara no sabe que el guardia que la ha custodiado durante dos años y medio es el mismisimo avatar. Zuko hara lo que sea por detener este amor de katara y su súbdito, el Soldado dragón numero uno. Nominado al premio Wa Shi Tong a lo mejor del FF hispano de avatar 2013 por Mejor Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

**_PREFACIO_**

Habían pasado ya 11 años desde aquel oscuro día: el día que el mundo perdió al último maestro aire. Desde aquel día se supo que el avatar ya no había reencarnado, porque a estas alturas del juego, los sabios en la tribu agua debían saber la actual identidad del avatar.

Desde aquella vez, Zuko se ofreció a proteger a Katara pese a lo que paso desde aquel día.

Lo único que se sabía es que Aang estaba muerto, ya que ni su cuerpo ni algún otro de los rastros de su presencia.

Hoy por hoy, Katara siente una especie de vacio en su corazón, un vacio que, a pesar de estar con Zuko, Aang era el único hombre de su vida que podía ocupar ese espacio de su corazón.

Katara esta comprometida con Zuko a matrimonio, pero aun así, si llega al altar, dudo mucho que sea feliz….

**UNA CORAZONADA ACERTADA**

-Si los rumores son ciertos, el avatar ha de estar con vida, ¿a ti no te da la impresión?

-No, al parecer no, y además, son solo rumores

Esta conversación era de Zuko y Katara, ya que se encontraban discutiendo acerca de si Aang estaba vivo o muerto. A partir de ese día, el avatar, el ultimo maestro aire había desaparecido; no había ni un solo descendiente del avatar, por lo cual, en estos 11 años, no se supo del nuevo avatar, y si estuviese listo, no hay ni un solo maestro aire que le enseñara.

Katara merodeaba millones de veces en su cabeza estas mismas preguntas: ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Aang? Si esta vivo, ¿Cuál es su paradero?

Para Katara la vida se veía algo confusa desde el día que supo la amarga noticia: unos soldados bien influenciados por alguien de poder en la nación del fuego se dirigieron aquella mañana al templo aire del sur, en el cual, se encontraba Aang residiendo desde el día que acabo la guerra, que eso fue cerca de tres años. Katara se disponía a visitarlo como lo hacia casi todos los días en compañía de Appa. Ahí fue donde Katara lo supo todo.

Los soldados huyeron del lugar, llevándose consigo el cuerpo del avatar, dejando así al mundo sin un solo maestro aire; con Aang muerto, ya estaban erradicados por completo.

Katara, algo consternada consigo misma, decidió salir a dar un paseo largo por el jardín real del palacio. Era de esperarse que alguno de "los soldados dragón" la custodiara todo el día, y que mejor que el "soldado dragón #1": alto, de cabello negro y largo, casi al hombro; musculatura bien formada, piel clara, pero, eso si, el era uno de los soldados que cubría su rostro todo el tiempo. Era el soldado favorito del señor del fuego, y como era el mejo, fue el elegido para custodiar a Katara ya fuera de día, y si era necesario, de noche.

Estos soldados se encargaban de custodiar a todos los miembros de la familia real. Ya en el jardín, Katara estaba a un lado del estanque, pensando en lo mismo de siempre. El soldado dragón, mas que para romper el hielo, lo hacia por la confianza que tenían desde hacia dos años. De ese modo le pregunto:

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Katara?

-si, solo pensando en lo mismo

-y………… ¿por qué?

-Aunque hayan pasado años, siento que mi corazón esta roto, y que mis latidos están en un total desorden.

-Si es preciso……aquí me puede tomar usted de paño de lágrimas, si usted así lo desea

Katara rio un poco, a lo que solo le dijo:

-Gracias, pero….

En eso, el soldado solo dijo con un grito:

-¡cuidado!!!!!!!

Una ráfaga de flechas se dirigía a Katara. El deber del soldado dragón era más que notorio: ahora era el momento para hacer mejor que nunca su trabajo. Más que un puñado, era como una lluvia. El joven soldado logro quemar la mayoría de flechas, aunque, en eso, el ambiente se tornaba en un ligero olor a muerte y sangre: el guardia había sido herido por unas 4 flechas en el torso. Su caída fue como la de una pluma; se desvanecía su vida en el aire.

Katara no tolero ver esa escena, y al ver como el soldado protegió su vida, decidió devolverle el favor. Con sus poderes de agua control tomo agua del estanque, y con una sagacidad dejo congelados a los arqueros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Katara se sentía mal al ver que ese soldado arriesgo su vida por protegerla. En eso, recordó que hacia mas de algunos años que no practicaba el agua control para curación. De inmediato mando llamar a los otros cuatro soldados, dándoles la orden de ayudarle a llevarlo a su habitación. Cada uno de ellos tenía su habitación, ya que eran como de la familia. En ese instante, uno de ellos le dijo a Katara:

-Su alteza, el señor del fuego Zuko salió por algunos días…

-y, ¿por qué?

- cuestiones de diplomacia, señorita. Regresara pronto.

-De acuerdo, pero por ahora, ayúdenme a llevar a este soldado a su habitación

- Bien, a la orden

Y así, los soldados ayudaron a Katara a llevarse al joven guardia a su habitación. Para ello, pidió agua y algunos vendajes.

- Pueden irse

- Pero, ¿No necesita nada más?

-no, es mas, tómense la tarde libre

-esta bien. Compermiso

Los soldados salieron, y de ese modo, Katara se dispuso a curar al soldado. Era necesario quitarle ese pesado uniforme. El ambiente se torno tenso, y para sorpresa de Katara, su cuerpo tenia tatuajes; tatuajes que solo una persona podía tener; los tatuajes de rango de maestro aire, él era el avatar.

Katara sentía que su mente no podía reaccionar, pero en eso, la idea de curarlo pasó en su mente. Por suerte de ambos, no fue demasiado tarde; la curación fue todo un éxito.

La tarde pegaba en la cara de la maestra agua, mientras vigilaba al joven maestro que, sin lugar a dudas era Aang. Ella estaba allí, a lado de él, sentada en su cama esperando a que reaccionara.

Katara, Katara………

Aquí estoy…

Su voz se oía algo quebrantada, casi con dolor:

-Pero……… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Logré salvarte la vida después del ataque.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-porque…

-Si, ¿Por qué le dijiste que si a Zuko?

- Aang, tu sabes que mi corazón, mi mente y todo mi ser se dirige a ti. Si le dije que si, fue porque una corazonada me decía que algún día te vería en este palacio real, y así fue…

- Katara-decía el joven mientras su voz se oía agonizante-mis latidos están en desorden, y creo que ni tu..

-ssshhh, sssh, ssshh, shh. Aang, tú y yo sabíamos que este día llegaría. Déjame poner tus latidos en orden de nuevo.

La noche se abría paso. La luna brillaba mejor que nunca. Un choque eléctrico se sintió en sus manos. Ambos en ese lecho, tomados de la mano, y como dos ciegos que se encuentran en la oscuridad, esas dos almas se reencontraban para no sentirse separadas de vuelta. Sus respiraciones chocaron, dando paso a una larga historia que se suscitaría esa noche .Aquel manto nocturno era extenso. Hoy, los tatuajes de Aang no eran los únicos; los besos de Katara se quedaron en su corazón y en su cuerpo para siempre como tatuajes…

**EL INICIO DE UN SEGURO DESASTRE**

La noche quedaba atrás. Un nuevo dia pegaba en la nación del fuego. Mientras, se encontraban Aang y Katara, ahí los dos como si nada malo estuviera sucediendo en este mundo; como si solo el mundo fueran ellos dos.

En ese instante, Aang despertó, y como consecuencia, también Katara. Entonces el le dijo:

-Creo que es mejor que me valla

-pero, Aang

-Creo que por el momento, ante los ojos de las demás personas es mejor que no se sepa lo que al fin ha pasado en este lugar…

-esta bien, creo que te extrañare todo el día

-No es necesario. Es mas, quiero que te quedes con esto. No es muy valioso pero, es lo mas que te puedo dar como un simple soldado

Aang tomo la venda que por lo común portaba en su cabeza para evitar que sus compañeros vieran el tatuaje de flecha de su cabeza.

-Esta bien, quiero que tú tengas esto.

Katara, sin mas que un listón de su traje de la realeza, se lo dio a Aang, eso para que se sintieran en compañía todo el día. Aang salió de aquella habitación, dejando así a Katara como la dueña de sus sueños, y por esa vez, tal vez la primera, pero no la única, como la dueña de esa habitación. Katara se sentía, tal vez mejor de lo que se pudo haber sentido en sus cortos 28 años de vida. Por fin, aquel rostro que creyó tal vez jamás no volver a ver, estaba estampado en su corazón para siempre. Antes de que otra cosa pasara, Katara decidió irse de allí para que no se fuera a levantar alguna falsa sospecha. Se levanto de la cama, y se apresuró a vestirse.

Mientras, en las mazmorras del palacio real, Aang y sus demás compañeros dragones se encontraban entrenando como siempre; patadas de fuego, puñetazos, mas fuego control. El entrenamiento era más que arduo. En eso, Shiyu, el soldado dragón #3 le pregunto a Aang:

-Vaya, ya tenia tiempo que no te veía entrenar así, de hecho, en ningún momento de estos dos años te había visto tan alegre, lleno de energía.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, así como creo que mientras más grande fue tu soledad, mas grande era tu tentación; una tentación que ni tu mismo podías soportar…

-No entiendo

-Es mejor. Y creo que sería mejor que ya te fueras a proteger a la señorita Katara. Hoy llega el Señor del fuego Zuko

-¿Que no se supone que llegaría después?

-Si, así era, pero decidió volver para así poder casarse dentro de un mes con Katara

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?-pregunto Aang un tanto molesto, tomando a la vez a Shiyu por la camisa y poniéndolo contra la pared de un modo brusco

-Si, eso fue lo que dije, que el señor del fuego Zuko decide casarse dentro de un mes.

La sensación de vacio que Aang no sentía desde ayer se volvió a presentar en su corazón; Katara se iba a casar en un mes. En eso, sus pensamientos se vieron turbados con una orden de su superior:

-El señor del fuego Zuko ha llegado. Todos en sus posiciones de bienvenida.

Aang a la vez se sentía mal, pero a la vez aliviado; a lado de Zuko venia Katara, la cual vio que traía en uno de sus brazos la banda de la cabeza que solía portar. A su vez, Katara vio como Aang portaba aquel listón que era del traje de Katara. Ante este intercambio había alguien que se interponía; Zuko. Este factor era el que mayor problema le causaría a Aang y a Katara.

-Guardias, pueden retirarse- dijo Zuko a los soldados.

Los soldados se iban uno por uno, y entre ellos, Aang veía a Katara, como si esa fuese tal vez, la última ocasión que podría verla ajena de cualquier otra persona.

-Katara, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Zuko a Katara mientras tomaba su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Como sabes, hace mas de medio año te pedí que te casaras conmigo, y, como es de esperarse, creo que la fecha ha llegado…

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que…..?

-En un mes tú y yo nos uniremos para siempre

La maestra agua sentía en su interior como si una especie de cristal se hubiera roto; un momento que jamás pensó que llegaría, y justo cuando encontró al único hombre que ha amado en sus veintiocho años de vida.

-Esta bien, dentro de un mes….

Lo que Zuko no sabia es que, tras un arbusto, estaba escondido Aang, que mas que enojarse, en ese momento tenia ganas de llorar; al igual que Katara, sintió un cristal roto en su interior

**EL MOMENTO MENOS ESPERADO**

Desde aquella vez, en este tiempo-espacio ha transcurrido un mes; el plazo casi cercano a la boda. Aang veía esa fecha como una especie de apocalipsis, solo que en esta ocasión, seria como un tormento eterno.

El temido día para ambos había llegado. En vista de esto, Zuko decidió que los soldados debían de asistir a la boda, ya que, cualquier situación anormal podría hacer que eso terminara en tragedia. El evento se suscitaría al atardecer. Aquella tarde, se encontraba Toph y Sokka conversando con Katara, y a todo esto, Toph le pregunto:

-¿De veras haces esto por amor?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Toph? Es como si te preguntara si de veras te casaste con mi hermano por amor…

-¡No me cambies el tema-exclamo Toph-dime si de veras estas segura de querer hacer esto

-Créeme que hoy tengo mas razones de peso para…

En ese instante, el soldado dragón #1 entro a la habitación.

-¿me permiten un momento con Katara?

-¿y quien rayos te crees tu para hablarle así a mi hermana?-exclamo Sokka

-Pues, me da la impresión de ser el avatar- dijo Aang esto mientras se quitaba la mascara y la banda de la cabeza.

-¡Aang estas vivo!- dijeron Sokka y Toph con jubilo- creí que habías muerto!

-no, lo único que me paso es que de algún modo u otro termine aquí.

-basta de platicar, además, es mejor que hables con mi hermana.

Luego de esto, Sokka y Toph salieron de la habitación, dejando así, más que solos, a Aang y a Katara…

-Katara, solo quiero que sepas que………me voy…

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Katara, creo que de otro modo, esto no va a servir…

-por favor Aang, no es justo-dijo Katara casi al borde del llanto

Ambos se sentían morir, ya que esa era la última vez que se verían. Aang abrazo a Katara como si el mundo estuviese llegando a su fin, y así era; Katara era más que su mundo, era mas que todo en la vida…

En eso, Katara dijo casi desvanecida que no se sentía bien. El desmayo no se hizo esperar…

-Katara, ¿estas bien?...

-si, solo me siento algo mal. Tal vez es la tensión…

-es mejor que no sigas…

-pero…

-Pero lo que yo siento ¿acaso no importa?

-Aang, tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida…

-pero tu eres todo en la mía…

Aang, más que con el cuerpo, el corazón y el alma destrozada, salió corriendo de la habitación; la hora menos anhelada había llegado.

En aquella fiesta se lucia gente de la clase alta, y por supuesto, la familia de Katara; se encontraban Hakoda y Sokka con sus mejores galas. Para Katara, más que un día de fiesta, era como su último día de vida.

La ceremonia iba a comenzar. Iroh seria quien diera la autorización del matrimonio; por lo común lo hace el señor del fuego, pero, como en esta ocasión era él el que se iba a casar, disponía de una persona de la familia real para llevar esto a cabo.

Los 5 soldados estaban ahí; sentados, viendo la ceremonia, y por supuesto, Aang, que no quería ver aquel evento.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo, y, el momento había llegado…

-Katara, ¿aceptas a Zuko como tu marido, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?...

-bueno, yo…

En ese instante, al fondo de la alfombra roja, se escucho un grito que dijo:

-¡No, no acepta y nunca lo aceptara!!!

Era el, el soldado #1, el que intervenía en la ceremonia:

-Tú -dijo Zuko molesto- ¿Quién te crees para intervenir en las decisiones de mi futura esposa?

-me creo, ni mas ni menos que- decía esto mientras se descubría el rostro, y destapaba sus tatuajes- el avatar Aang, el único guardia del corazón de Katara.

La multitud se quedaba boquiabierta. Hakoda y Sokka miraban mas que sorprendidos de la noticia

Aang se mostraba mas decidido que nunca; sus ojos mostraban la sed de enfrentar a Zuko con ansia loca…

**LA BODA QUE TERMINÓ EN AGNI-KAI**

La expresión de Aang era más de coraje que de venganza…

-¿Tu eras el avatar?. Pero, ¿Cómo?

-veras- dijo Aang- cuando tu mandaste a tus soldados a matarme, ellos me atraparon en el templo aire del sur. Mas que matarme, me hirieron lo suficiente para no poder defenderme. Luego de eso, mi supuesto cuerpo fue llevado a la prisión de la roca hirviente. Ahí me mantuve con esa herida sin curar cerca de un mes. Uno de los maestros fuego prisioneros me curo; él era Ying. Su edad era avanzada. Él me enseño muchas cosas sobre la nación del fuego, y, es mas, dijo que sabía acerca de la emboscada que tenían en contra mía. Dijo haber oído meses atrás que debían de traer al avatar muerto para el señor del fuego. Ahí fue donde me entere de tu plan, Zuko. Dure en prisión cerca de 9 años, y al parecer, mi regalo de mi cumpleaños numero veinticuatro fue la libertad; hubo una especie de revuelta de maestros fuego en la prisión, y como consecuencia, el noventa porciento de la prisión quedo envuelta de fuego. La mayoría de los prisioneros se pudo fugar, inclusive yo. Pero Ying, no se pudo salvar. Quedo envuelto entre las llamas de su celda. No pude hacer nada para salvarlo. Lo único que puedo agregar es que, el me dio el indicio de cómo podía vengarme de ti, Zuko. Lo primero que debía hacer era enrolarme en la armada de los dragones para ganar la confianza del señor del fuego, y luego de eso, tal vez dar la ultima pedrada. Y hoy, es probable que el día haya llegado…

-vaya, que conmovedor. Me parece una biografía interesante, pero no me parece un buen motivo para que vengas e interrumpas este acto.

- Al parecer, si no cedes a dejar a Katara en paz, tendremos que recurrir a la última alternativa…

-¡Agni-kai!-exclamo Zuko.

-Que así sea- le dijo Aang.

**EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA.**

De este modo, es como uno de tantos Agni-kai habría de decidir sobre el mandato de algo; en esta vez era el mandato de alguien; Katara.

La arena estaba lista. Los luchadores estaban en sus puestos. El duelo comenzaría. Un ambienta de tensión se sintió en el aire, al mismo tiempo de que Katara veía a esos dos pelear; a Zuko, y a Aang, que era por quien mas temía en este duelo.

La batalla había comenzado. Las patadas de fuego no se hicieron esperar. La gente veía como los dos tenían el mismo afán; el afán de destrozar al enemigo.

Puños, ráfagas, e incluso algunas bocanadas de fuego control se vieron en este interesante duelo. Pasaron los minutos, y esta lucha parecía no terminar.

-Vaya Aang, veo que mejoraste

-si, además de que soy el avatar, y este día, al fin recuperare lo que es mío…

-no estés seguro-dijo Zuko, mientras preparaba un rayo, la técnica que nunca debía de usar, solo de ser necesario.

Zuko lanzo ese mortal ataque, parecía una especie de amenaza de muerte. Lo que el no recordaba era el modo de evadirlo, ni tampoco recordó que esa técnica la sabia Aang. Aang logro desviar ese rayo con éxito.

-pero, ¿Cómo?

-Zuko, ¡estas acabado!

El estado avatar salió a flote en los tatuajes de Aang. El poder del fuego se acumulo en su cuerpo. Zuko solo miraba perplejo, y sin mas que hacer, decidió protegerse de la gran aurora de fuego que salió del poder del avatar, dejando así sus brazos con una quemadura lo suficientemente dolorosa para hacerle entender a Zuko sobre lo que hizo , al igual que lo hizo Ozai hace años. Era una nueva cicatriz; la cicatriz que decía "el avatar estuvo aquí".

-¿Que me has hecho?¡eres un tonto!

-no, el tonto eres tu. Habernos negado la felicidad a Katara y a mi no es lo correcto.

Katara se sentía aliviada. Pero, en eso, sin más que esperar, Katara se desvaneció en el aire, cayendo en los brazos de Aang.

-Katara, ¿estas bien? ¡Contéstame!

Katara estaba desmayada. De inmediato fue llevada a la enfermería con la ayuda de Hakoda y de Sokka. El medico se encargo de revisar a Katara, y a su lado, Aang estaba atento de todo lo que pasara.

-disculpen que les diga esto, pero, ¿Acaso esto es obra del señor del fuego?

Katara en ese momento dijo:

-no, el único que estuvo conmigo en estos 11 años ha sido Aang. Con Zuko nunca tuve nada que ver. La abstinencia fue total

-creo que me quede sin palabras, joven avatar. Felicidades

El rostro de Aang y de Katara se ilumino como una especie de esperanza; luego de tiempos difíciles, un rayo de felicidad ha llegado en sus vidas…

**LUEGO DE UN MES…**

Ha pasado cerca de un mes luego de los sucesos anteriores. Aang y Katara salieron de la nación del fuego, solo para evitar cruzar las miradas con Zuko de nueva cuenta. En ese trayecto de tiempo, ambos decidieron como seria la boda. Luego de muchos desacuerdos, hubo uno que fue un acuerdo; la boda se celebraría en el templo aire del sur. Y así fue. La boda no fue extremadamente rimbombante, pero si, fue algo sencillo y simbólico.

Aquella noche, ambos se encontraban viendo la luna en uno de los tantos patios, y en eso, Aang le pregunto a Katara:

-y… ¿Cómo cuanto me quieres?

- De aquí al fin del mundo

-ah, así de poco

- Bueno, ¿Te lo demuestro con hechos y no con palabras?

- Pues, no lo se- decía Aang con tono travieso.

- Solo bésame –exclamó la chica.

Katara tomo desprevenido a Aang, y así, es como abrieron ambos la noche, para asi poderle dar un fin con broche de oro a la misma…

**EPILOGO**

Siete meses después de la boda, habría de nacer la primera hija de Aang y de Katara, la cual portaría un nombre muy particular; Kya, en honor a la madre de Katara, la cual no pudo presenciar estos momentos difíciles, y que hoy son muy alegres, pero con una gran historia por detrás.

Ella seria la primera, pero no la ultima. Un año después, llego Gyatso, el segundo hijo de ambos. Estos no serian los únicos dos; para ellos, esta labor se repitió por diez ocasiones más.

Todos aludieron a personas, padrinos y quizás homenajes a las personas que quieren o quisieron en su vida.

Los nombres fueron simbólicos; Kya, Gyatso, Yue, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yanshen, Hakoda y entre otros mas estaban Aang II, Katara II, Sokka II, Toph II.

De los doce que eran, solo dos mujeres fueron las destinadas a preservar el aire control como todo un arte: Kya y Katara II.

Así es como una historia más de dos almas que se unieron, han dejado una huella importante, participe de la historia del planeta. En otras palabras, la historia no ha acabado, pero, eso si, solo una mínima parte de la misma.

_"Si amas algo, déjalo ir_

_Si regresa, es tuyo_

_Y sino, es que nunca te correspondió"_

_Made by anilu15_

_Avatar, the last airbender fanfic_


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una continuación de "el regreso del avatar de entre los mitos". Advertencia; puede tener contenido un tanto pervertido para algunas audiencias, por lo que se pide que si eres menor de 15 años, mejor no leas mucho. No está muy fuerte, pero he tenido muchas controversias por leer fanfics últimamente. Espero que les guste. **

**Nota: avatar la leyenda de Aang no es mío, los derechos son de Viacom Internacional.**

**Esta es la parte #1 de esta parte del fanfic, la cual es titulada "susurros de la oscuridad"**

**Va dedicada a mindbender padre e hijo, y a marivi, que me ha dicho que le encanta esta historia…, pero antes, este poema de mi autoría mas o menos saca lo que yo pienso de esta historia**

**solo un momento**

**solo un descanso**

**para escapar de la rutina**

**quitarse las mascaras**

**y dejarse de ver como extraños;**

**fuerte es el orgullo**

**grande es lo material**

**pero mas profundo**

**el amor que cubren las tinieblas**

**con sus lentejuelas de plata**

**y gran diamante**

**que brilla en medio de la noche**

**se ocultan**

**se aman**

**despues con los vestidos**

**la evidencia del crimen**

**se cubre**

**el pudor es para aquellos**

**que tienen miedo**

**de tener un deseo malo**

**si tu les has dicho que amar **

**en el lecho es algo malo**

**averguenzate tu más**

**que limitas la voluntad del corazón;**

**el respeto de la voluntad ajena**

**es el respeto de la **

**propia voluntad.**

**Ahora sí, el fic.**

"**El regreso del avatar de entre los mitos parte 1 del capítulo 2: susurros de la oscuridad"**

El último rayo de luna pegaba en el rostro de Aang. Mientras intentaba despertar con el agua de la cascada pegándole en la cara, pensaba en la chica que se volvió dueña de su corazón para siempre; Katara.

Era difícil ser el guardián del amor de tu vida, a sabiendas que jamás volverá a ser tuyo. No como quisieras. Aang pensaba en ello muchas veces, mientras que el líquido vital recorría su cuerpo desnudo.

Aang debía de alejarse de sus demás compañeros soldados, ya que si veían sus tatuajes, al instante sabrían quién era él. Por eso, él se solía bañar en las cascadas cercanas a la ciudad real.

-algún día Zuko deberá de pagar por ello- pensaba Aang mientras se duchaba

Aang jamás podría olvidar la traición de Zuko: todo para quedarse con Katara. Lo que a estas alturas Aang jamás se explicó fue por qué Katara se iba a casar con Zuko.

-Aun te amo, y siempre te amaré- repetía Aang cada vez más fuerte en su mente

Desde que él había estado en prisión ya había transcurrido un semestre. En todo ese tiempo obtuvo cargos de los soldados dragón, con el de soldado número tres, soldado dos, y ahora el era el soldado número uno; el que debía de proteger a la novia de Zuko.

Aang tendría ese día libre, ya que Zuko había salido, y Katara le dio órdenes de que el soldado dragón numero uno no la cuidase ese día. Katara se iría a la tribu agua del sur de visita con sus parientes.

Desde que el día en que Aang había muerto, ella creyó que jamás amaría a alguien como a Aang. Y así fue. Ella solo estaba con Zuko por dos motivos; encontrar a Aang, o si era posible, quizás amar una vez más; amar al soldado dragón número uno.

Lo que ella jamás supo fue que Aang y el soldado dragón numero uno eran el mismo. Cuando Aang "murió" lo que pasó realmente fue que unos soldados enviados por Zuko intentaron asesinarlo. Aang era muy fuerte, pero en eso, un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer inconsciente y lo llevaron a la roca hirviente, de cuyos muros Aang había escapado hacía seis meses. Esto da como resultado que Aang jamás murió. Esto sucedió cuando Aang tenía quince años, y hoy se cumplen casi nueve años de los sucesos narrados con anterioridad.

¿Realmente Katara sabía que él era Aang? Aang pesaba esto ya que, Katara había estado muy atenta con él. ¿En que momento el soldado dragón numero uno se volvió tan importante para Katara como para que ella y él le pintaran el cuerno al señor del fuego Zuko, y en su propia cama? Suena extraño, pero en más de una ocasión, Katara amó en secreto a este soldado.

Mientras Aang salía de la cascada y se secaba, recordaba claramente la primera vez que ambos decidieron hacer el amor en la cama del señor del fuego.

Aang recordaba aquello con mucho amor, además de que le daba risa el hecho de que Zuko fuera tan idiota como para jamás haberse dado cuenta.

Cuando el joven avatar se vistió, decidió ir al bosque para tomar una siesta, ya que el día anterior había sido agotador. Buscó la sombra de un buen árbol para poder quedarse dormido…

_**Aquí es donde Aang comienza a recordar entre sueños…**_

_Aang se encontraba cuidando a Katara hace más de un mes. Ese día, Zuko tuvo que ir al reino tierra a arreglar asuntos de diplomacia. Katara estaba junto con el soldado dragón contemplando el atardecer, el cual parecía tener muchas nubes; era como si ese día fuese a llover al caer la noche._

_-¿Qué opina del atardecer, soldado?-preguntó Katara a su custodio_

_-realmente, es bello, señorita Katara-le respondió_

_-pero no más que la tierna mirada que tienen sus ojos. Es como si cada que los viera, estuviera regresando el tiempo._

_-pero… ¿por qué me dice todo eso?_

_-soldado… ¡Yo lo amo!_

_En ese instante, el joven soldado miró a Katara, bastante extrañado de lo que dijo_

_-pero, no me puede amar. Usted es la novia del señor del fuego Zuko_

_-eso no importa. Yo estoy aquí con él por dos simples motivos. El primero no ha dejado de ser mi prioridad, pero el segundo me da una esperanza…_

_De repente, un estruendoso relámpago cruzó el cielo, y unas cuantas gotas de agua no se hicieron esperar en los rostros de ambos._

_-¿y cuales son sus motivos?-preguntó el soldado sin importarle que la lluvia le pegase en el rostro._

_-el primero; era encontrar a Aang, porque presiento que aun vive. Pero en caso de que mis esperanzas se truncaran, estoy aquí por usted_

_-¿y yo que tengo que ver?_

_-¡usted es mi segundo motivo!-dijo Katara bastante frenética-¿acaso usted no me ama?_

_-cierre sus ojos-dijo Aang._

_Katara lo obedeció al instante. En eso, Aang bajó la careta que lo cubría para darle un beso profundo. Katara, bastante sorprendida, no sabía como reaccionar. Lo único que hizo fue seguir su corazón, besándolo profundamente, siguiéndole la corriente._

_-de verdad que la amo, señorita Katara- respondió el soldado, mientras cubría su rostro_

_-¿por qué jamás me ha dejado ver su rostro? ¿Es que acaso hay algún problema?_

_-pues, realmente tengo una cicatriz muy fea, la cual no quiero que vean. Anteriormente tuve muchos problemas y…_

_Katara colocó su mano en la boca del soldado dragón, el cual de inmediato guardó silencio._

_-me preguntaba si usted…-dijo Katara enseguida-…no, mejor olvídelo, es una locura y…_

_-¡acepto!-dijo el soldado, quitando de su boca la mano de Katara._

_-¿qué?_

_-de verdad. Usted como yo tenemos idea de que queremos_

_En eso, Katara volteó a ambos lados para cerciorarse que no hubiese algún soplón cerca._

_-solo sígame-le susurró Katara al oído_

_-pero ¿A dónde vamos, además de que la lluvia está arreciando?- preguntó Aang_

_-usted no tema, solo obedézcame-le contestó la joven maestra agua_

_Y, efectivamente, Katara condujo al joven soldado por el pasillo que daba a la habitación del señor del fuego._

_Una vez que Aang observó hacia donde lo estaba dirigiendo la chica, trató de rehusarse, pero al final, Katara lo convenció._

_Ya que ambos entraron a la habitación, Aang le dijo a Katara:_

_-no…no puedo…y en la habitación de mi señor._

_-vamos, no tenga miedo. Usted confíe en mí._

_En ese momento, Katara comenzó a quitarle a Aang su traje de soldado dragón. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, ya que la lluvia arreciaba y las nubes cubrían totalmente el cielo, además de que la noche sería testigo de lo que estarían a punto de hacer. Aang, al sentir que Katara jamás podría divisar su rostro en la oscuridad, decidió quitarse la máscara, y comenzó a besarla ávidamente. Mientras sus labios hacían contacto, Aang retiraba lentamente el vestido y el tocado del cabello de Katara._

_-realmente, ¿desea seguir?-preguntó Katara al soldado dragón numero uno._

_-usted solo déjese llevar por el momento-respondió el susodicho contra sus labios._

_Ambos continuaron, sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que podría suceder. Quizás ellos querían llegar más allá de lo inimaginable._

_Pese a que el deseo era mutuo, aquellas vestimentas que los ataviaban eran lo suficientemente poderosas al contacto. En vista de ello, Aang quemó con algo de fuego control el vestido de Katara._

_De igual modo, aquella armadura era lo suficientemente pesada, y sin mayor alternativa, la chica de la tribu agua buscó algode agua en el ambiente, con la cual hizo una especie de daga, la cual al instante rompió la armadura de Aang…_

**la verdad es que tengo que continuar con la historia, pero, ahi despues les paso el resto. Va a continuar porque alli Aang y katara estuvieron de picarones, pero, la neta, le continuaré, no se alarmen**


End file.
